


No Boyfriends Either

by angel_ponders



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: Victor keeps asking Yuuri invasive questions in order to "get to know him." But one particular topic pushes Yuuri to reveal something he'd never told anyone before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a year since I've written fanfic. I'm at home sick and typing on my phone so I can probably do better. Sorry in advance for this mess of a fic.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Yuuri said, suddenly very uncomfortable with where this line of questioning was heading. Victor wanted to get to know him better, but Yuri was still too nervous to open up completely. And besides, this topic in particular was a tough one.

"Ex-girlfriends?"

"N-no comment." He felt his face flush at the thought.

"Let's talk about me then. My first girlfriend was-"

"Stop!" Yuuri said, flailing his arms in an attempt to drive the point home that he didn't want to continue this conversation.

"Why? I want to know you better. And I want you to know me better. What a better topic than our lovers?"

Victor was just staring at him now and the conversation had come to a standstill. Being looked at and examined by a man he'd idolized for so long put him under an enormous amount of pressure. He had to say something. The truth? No... that's too personal. But Victor was aiming for personal with this topic, right? Fuck it, truth it is...

"I'm gay," Yuuri said, quickly hiding his face behind his hands. "So no girlfriends. Not now, not ever."

"Hm," Victor said as he gently took Yuuri by the wrists and removed his hands from his face. "Me too. So then, past boyfriends? Current boyfriends?"

"Eh? But you just said you'd had a girlfriend."

"I did. You stopped me before I could actually tell my story. If you'd have let me continue you'd know that I was unaware of my sexuality at the time. I guess I'm somewhat bisexual. I had a pretty good time with her, but I definitely prefer men."

Well there it was. Everything was out in the open. Victor was the first person Yuuri had ever come out to. A lot of people suspected, but that just came with the territory when you're a male ice skater. It was a stereotype that proved to be true more often than people cared to admit. Victor was entirely unfazed by the revelation. He just kept chatting like it was no big deal. Maybe it wasn't to him. He seemed much more comfortable with himself than Yuuri ever had.

"So ex boyfriends then?"

"Uh, no. None of those either."

"What a shame. Any man would be lucky to have you. You're beautiful and kind."

Yuuri wanted to hide his face again, but Victor was still holding him gently by the wrists. All he could do was lower his gaze and hope he wasn't blushing as hard as it felt like he was. 

"Are you okay Yuuri?"

"Y-you're be first person I've ever told. I've never said it out loud before." He looked up at Victor now and was greeted with a warm and calming expression. Yuuri exhaled and relaxed a little. "But the media never talks about your sexuality. Are you... still... um, in hiding?"

"It's a complicated situation," Victor said with a sigh. "I've never lied. The media has reported on the women I've dated, but nobody has ever asked about the men. I've never had to lie, but I guess it is a lie of omission if you think about it. So I guess I am sort of."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't be sorry," Victor said, running calming circles over Yuri's palm with his thumb. "It's probably for the best. Russia isn't exactly keen on homosexuality anyway. This way I don't have to lie, but I don't have to worry about things getting difficult back home either."

Yuri hadn't even thought of how this would go down in Russia. That had to be rough. Japan wasn't exactly incredibly open on the topic, but the issues in Russia were far beyond anything he could imagine.

"Thank you," Yuri said, glancing down at where Victor was still gently caressing his hands.

"For what?"

"For letting me finally tell someone. I had no idea it'd been bothering me that much."

"My pleasure," Victor said as he laced their fingers together and gave him a comforting squeeze. "Maybe someday the whole world can know. But for now I'm honored to be the one you told."

Things were going so well... but looking at their hands laced together caused a sudden surge of panic to flow through Yuri. This was way more intimate than he intended. He'd just come out to his idol. And his idol had come out to him. Was this actually happening?

"Uh... we should.... go get ready for dinner. My mom's almost done cooking."

Victor huffed out a small laugh and let go of Yuri's hands. "Of course." 

He stood from the bench and prepared to leave, but before departing he bent down and left a gentle kiss on the top of Yuri's head. "Thank you, Yuri," he said, and then he turned and left.

Yuri felt the top of his head where Victor's lips had been moments before. If he hadn't been bright red before, he certainly was now. But thankfully nobody was around to see it.


End file.
